


Sarang

by Zellepotch



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellepotch/pseuds/Zellepotch
Summary: She always asked that with her emotionless eyes, and her shaky voice.





	Sarang

"What is love, Young Hyun oppa?"   
That was what she would always asked him. Everytime they were together, when their eyes met, when their hands intertwined, when they can even feel each other's breath. She always asked that, with her emotionless eyes, and her shaky voice.

"Tell me Young Hyun Oppa, what is love?"  
And he would smile, that secure smile that she only see, strocking her hair, ever so lightly. Then he would answer her, with his calm deep voice. 

"Love? love is when I'm holding you so tightly in my arms and still afraid to lose you"   
He always said that, and never failed to make me smile, a smile he could only feel, because, at that time, her face hid on his chest. But just seconds after, she looked up, her eyes bored though his, her arms, which was circling around his waist, tightened. 

"But oppa, then how will you know you love me, when you're not holding me?"  
Even how many times she asked that he'd still be startled. And her crystal-liked eyes just made him wonder more  
"Yeah, how?" And then, he would just shrugged before holding her closer. 

"I don't know"   
She, after hearing his answer, would just nodded and let her head rest on his shoulder. falling slowly into sleep. 

"Then oppa, I'll always be in your arms"   
With that, her already light voice got lighter, and lighter before completely disappeared. And he, without being able to hear anything more from her, got panicked, trying to shake her, before tightening his arms around her, calling her name a couple of times. 

"I was just sleeping oppa, I won't die easily"   
She would just look up, lazily smile at him, then closed her eyes again, intentionally mimbling about him waking her up everytime, tilld she could hear his chuckle and feel him less tensed. After that, she'd fall asleep right there, in his arms, so peacefully. 

And he'd stay still, looking at her face for awhile, then after deeming that she wouldn't wake up, he carried her to her bed, tucked her in before sitting at the chair next to her, looking at her. then at the calendar on the wall sighing. 

"Yeah, what is love then, when I can't hold you?"   
"They said you can only live for 2 months."


End file.
